The present invention relates to key holders and, more particularly, to a key holder which carries a plurality of key hooks thereon and provides a separate position for each key hook.
Many types of key holders have heretofore been available, each having limitations in its use, suitability and appeal. Thus, for example, one type of key holder comprises a frame having a row of slots therein for respectively receiving key hooks, resilient retainers being provided to hold the key hooks in place and at the same time permit convenient mounting and demounting of the key hooks. This general type of key holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,555, issued May 18, 1954, and is commonly used in key cases which include flaps of material which wrap around the mounted keys and snap together to form an enclosure as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,041, issued on Apr. 23, 1968. But in this general type of key holder the keys are arranged in overlapping configuration within the case and have a tendency to bunch together and become entangled one with another, particularly when more than one key is mounted on each key hook. Furthermore, it can be very difficult to distinguish between the various key hooks in this type of holder, particularly in the dark.
There have also been provided circular keys holders which afford a plurality of separate locations for each key or key hook. Such circular arrangements are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,848, issued Feb. 18, 1913, U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,529, issued on Nov. 23, 1915, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,147, issued July 18, 1922, U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,358, issued Feb. 20, 1934, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,169, issued Sept. 21, 1976. But in each of these circular arrangements the mounting and demounting of the individual keys and/or key hooks is difficult and cumbersome at best and, in certain instances the key hooks are not detachable from the holder.